


Subconscious Motives

by flamewarflipsides



Category: Criminal Minds, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: 4F, Gen, MST3K - Freeform, Meta, Profiling, affect, movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamewarflipsides/pseuds/flamewarflipsides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's movie night for the geekier members of the BAU, and for some odd reason they're watching a children's movie. Can the boys resist the urge to profile what they're watching?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subconscious Motives

“Mmff, oo’ a- ah aah-eft.”

Penelope elbowed him. “Don’t talk with your mouth full.”

He chewed the popcorn and swallowed. “Sorry. But look at that blunted affect. Seriously.” Spencer picked up the remote and tapped the back button, skipping to the beginning of the scene. “Watch again and compare his voice and facial expressions to the violence. That’s not normal waking behavior.”

Derek reached across Penelope’s lap to the bowl of popcorn in Spencer’s. “He’s some kinda mutant clone thing; there is no normal.”

Spencer looked over at him, glaring for a second, before he recovered. “Yes, so clearly the implication is that either the cloning or the genetic modification had a deleterious effect on his sanity.”

“This isn't my first rodeo, Pretty Boy,” Derek smirked. “I watched the sequel with Ellie once. This guy is the only sane man, or cat, in it. Whatever was wrong with him here, it got better.” He slipped a few pieces of popcorn into his mouth.

“That would be the tears in the climax; they must have also fixed some organic neurological problem…”

“Oh my god!” Penelope reached up, lightly swatting both men on the back of the head. “You two are profiling a giant psychic cat in a kid’s movie! We are not at work! Stop!”

“Hey, babygirl, you don’t have to be like that.” Derek leaned over, smiling. “At least we’re not profiling you.”

Spencer smirked. “Yeah, I mean, we could be analyzing why you like this movie? Its protagonist joined the good guys and goes on to save people in the sequel. Gee, that sounds fami—“

Penelope Garcia picked up the bowl of popcorn and lifted it over Dr. Spencer Reid’s head, flipping it upside-down with the flick of a thumb. Derek Morgan laughed.


End file.
